Jealousy
by Kitsune Swift
Summary: DUM-E was very possessive. Which was groundbreaking given that he was at base, wire, metal, and simple coding. One shot focusing on Tony Stark, Dummy and JARVIS


DUM-E was unbelievably possessive. Almost mind numbingly so. Which really was amazing in of itself, given that DUM-E was at base, simple strings of code, sensors, wire and metal. And maybe it shouldn't be surprising, as, like with most things Tony Stark created, DUM-E had quirks and they were often times just so normal that most of the time they were ignored.

Tony had built DUM-E when he was a teenager, and the model was so ingenious at the time. The robotics world had drooled and begged to study the design and coding and learn. But not once did Tony ever relent. DUM-E had faithfully been at Tony's side from the moment of creation, always behind the scenes and out of the public eye. Always, did DUM-E do as was asked, even with a few hiccups here and there.

Rhodey was the one to verbally make the claim about DUM-E's possessiveness. And really, the whole thing had taken Tony so far off guard… stunned him so very deeply that he'd been truly speechless. He'd been practically glued to his computer console for what was probably week, Rhodey coming in on occasion to check up on him. DUM-E had increasingly poked at him, also.

He'd never expected the kind of reaction when Rhodey'd questioned about what sort of AI he was working on and why. At Tony's answer of "-to help-", DUM-E, who'd been so very still at his side had squealed so loudly that both Tony and Rhodey knee-jerked and jumped away. The robot had also, in a surprising move, zapped the computer console, which landed on the ground with a heavy and loud pop sound and the shattering of the screen. That completed, DUM-E hightailed it from the room.

It had taken several moments to process what had just happened. "Dude," Rhodey breathed, staring at the remains of the computer. "I hope you had that backed up somewhere." He gave a nervous laugh, turning to stare at the door the robot had exited through. "I think he's jealous." Tony couldn't think of anything to rebuttal that statement with.

So he thought about it. Really thought about it. Granted, it was lightning speed, but he really chewed on the idea his robot was jealous. The whole Creator/Creation relationship didn't fit into whatever rolls he and DUM-E played now. At some point, he'd begun to think of DUM-E as Dummy, and not a robot whose only purpose was to assist Tony in the lab. And this reaction had been almost painful. Which was why he left Rhodey in the lab in order to confront his robotic friend, who'd apparently parked himself just outside the door.

Not that he said a word. He just sat beside his friend, knees drew up and head resting upon them. Dummy had whined quietly, even while touching Tony's shoulder. They spent the night that way. He didn't stop his project, however. And while it obviously didn't sit well with Dummy, who stole Tony's attention at every opportunity, there were no more outbursts like that first.

Until it came time to launch his project.

And Tony believed later on, that maybe he'd had it coming. He could have handled the whole thing better. Instead of just randomly activating the new AI program, he probably should have warned Dummy. But he was Tony Stark, and impulsiveness may as well have been his middle name.

When Dummy rolled into the lab, it was almost ominous. Tony, who'd heard his bot enter, froze and turned guiltily, watching to see what his friend would do. There was no hiding what had occurred, nor did he wish to do so. It was obvious that the JARVIS AI was online, and Dummy's sensors visibly trained on the screen with a pitch Tony had never heard.

JARVIS was utterly enthralled and curious, and his own sensors had focused on Dummy right back. He was so new, and hadn't yet had the chance to learn, and so he could only chirp at Dummy as a means of greeting. But he did give a "wave" using the small "arm" Tony had built into the console, just as he'd done with Tony moments ago. And Tony, in all honesty, thought it cute as hell, and probably had a really stupid grin on his face.

But Dummy was possessive. And had made his stance on a new AI quite clear.

The next thing Tony knew was that Dummy's arm was pressed tightly to his chest and that the lab klaxons were blaring and the sprinkler system was active. There was a whine of distress from JARVIS' console, but it was evenly matched by Dummy's own, which was so very full of what could only ever be termed as emotion and wasn't that a crazy notion?

"Dummy!" he attempted pushing the arm away, but Dummy was vastly stronger by sheer engineering alone. "Jeez, buddy…" he refused to admit the tears in his eyes. "Come on, let go so I can help your brother." Dummy made an odd sound. It was one of miffed curiosity, strangely similar to the one JARVIS had made, and oh god the terminal was smoking! "Dummy, seriously. Let me go and get a fire extinguisher. Now! Please!" Dummy back away, and watched Tony hurry to follow his own orders.

When everything settled down, Tony knelt down in front of Dummy, who had watched unerringly the whole time. "You and I have to talk, buddy. This behavior has to stop." He leaned forward, touching his forehead to cold, unforgiving metal plates. "I don't know why you seem to think JARVIS is a threat," he paused fumbling his words, "You can never be replaced. You know that, right? JARVIS isn't meant for that… could never be that."

Dummy whirred, arm awkwardly resting around Tony's shoulder, and Tony gave a humorless laugh. "JARVIS… Dummy, I need you to swear to me that this isn't going to happen again. JARVIS isn't an enemy. He's your brother. Ok? Like…" he fumbled again, mentally astounded at the connections he was making in his own mind and just how true they appeared to be. "Like Rhodey. Understand?"

The robot pulled away suddenly, and Tony watched him move slowly to the broken console with a soft keen, poking at the sensor array that was so destroyed that it wouldn't work properly. He'd have to replace it completely. Whatever Dummy had done in the blink of an eye, it had been very effective. The robot had done a lot of damage.

And seemed to realize that and what it meant now that Tony had taken time to explain the things he should have explained when he'd realized his robot could feel things like jealousy. Because now Dummy was, for all appearances, crying… chittering almost pathetically while stroking the small arm still miraculously attached to the console. It almost made Tony cry. Especially when, to his own shock (he'd thought he'd put JARVIS into standby/sleep mode almost immediately), the arm twitched and suddenly his babies were holding hands. Dummy stopped chittering. JARVIS, painfully cautious, began chattering. And soon Dummy began chattering back.

And amidst the chaos of his lab, it filled him with a warmth he'd never be able to explain in a million years. And he would never forget it. Dummy never would either, and for every future project Tony worked on, Dummy always remained on fire watch.

S/N: After watching Iron Man 3, I found myself thinking about the robots. Like, a lot. I've been wanting to write a decent bot fic, and this recently (as in, last night before falling asleep) popped into mind and became reality. I see so many fics out there that has the bots so full of love and contentment, or likewise, cold and machine like… and it didn't fit. Not to me at least. So this came about, and I think it's going to be head cannon for me from now on.


End file.
